Enter the Mist
by rath malone
Summary: Prequel to Rath's Stand. Three years have pasted since Rath left. Now he has returned taking Kate along with Jess on a nightmarish journey.
1. Chapter 1

Opening her eyes, she stared at her tied hands. Along with her feet which held her to a pole that was being carried by two decaying corpuses.

Hanging from the pole, "Why did I get myself into this?" she wondered.

As decaying feet splashed against water, her mind drifted back to her trailer in Tulfort, Oklahoma.

Staring at the sweet covered sheets that covered Hector's naked body, "So this is how low one can go without the help of drugs and alcohol," she thought rubbing her temples.

Staring at the digital clock, she slid out from under the sheets and got up. Another night of rough sex registered through her body as her bare feet carried her to the bathroom. Closing the door, her hand searched for the light switch. Cursing to herself for living in this trailer most of her young adulthood, still she can't find the light switch. Finding it, she flipped it up. Turning the light on, her eyes blinked to the shift of brightness.

Leaning against the edge of the sink, she stared at the naked bruised neck woman in the mirror. This sight nearly caused her fist to be slammed into the mirror. Shredding her hand would only bring the punching action of Hector's fists and needing her body in one piece to dance, she was deterred from this action. Vanity proved that she still lived, however philosophy didn't fill Hector's appetite and neither did sex.

The finger marks on her neck were just latest enhancement of Hector's ego left on her body. The marks and bruises gave him excitement along with an erection and some how this was to improve his self worth. All she got was pain.

Brushing her teeth, "Where did this psyobabble come from?" she thought spitting into the sink.

Having a string of bad relationships since her first love, Charles Thorpe, left her and now she was questioning about the current mistake. Sexual commitment was the only thing she wanted.

"Bull shit!" yelled her voice of criticism.

"Shut up," she answered back slipping into a white T-shirt.

"Face it, sister. You miss him."

Zipping and buttoning her blue jeans "Miss who?" she thought turning the light off, "Never mind," leaving the bathroom, "Going to be late," grabbing the gym bag from the kitchen table.

Locking the front door struck as being funny since Hector was only going to unlock it.

Sliding behind the steering wheel, she placed the gym bag onto the passenger seat. Unzipping the side pocket, she pulled out a necklace chain that held a three jumping dolphins ring. Placing it around her neck, memories that used to produce tears would flow through her skull.

Sure Charlie was her first love, but the ring didn't come from him. The one who brought it just wanted to give her some happiness for once in her life. Three years past since he left like all the rest. Maybe the ring should've stayed at the pawnshop where Hector left it. Could've thrown it away.

Starting the car up, "Can't dwell on it now," she reasoned putting on her seatbelt, "Working girl needs to earn some dough," putting the car into reverse and driving out of the trailer park driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

Parking in employee section near the dumpster, Kate turned off the engine, grabbed her gym bag, and got out of the car. Locking the door, she entered through the side door.

Hanging the necklace chain from the light fixture of the mirror, the t-shirt and blue jean wearing dull woman was replaced by a sexy leather mini skirt with slits going to her waist wearing temptress in the mirror.

Stepping through the curtain when _Dragula _by Rob Zombie, her theme song, played, it didn't fail to give her that needed rush. Some used up tempo. She preferred teasing the patrons. They believed their cash gave them power, but it's an illusion that a good dancer uses and she knew now to lie. The stage was her domain not ever Hector could invade this sanctum.

This was her true love, just swaying to the music. The tips were just an added bonus. Her body moved like it was possessed by some unseen force. There was no disappointment here not like her love life.

Cat crawling across the stage, she turned onto her back allowing the money to slid past her g-string. An odd sensation hit her. Standing up to do a little pole dancing, her eyes only saw enjoyment and lust in the patrons' eyes. The ending of her routine gladdened her the first time in three years.

Returning to the dressing room, she counted her earned income. Freezing when she discovered a strangely folded twenty bill again that strange sensation gnawed at her. About to get and return to the stage, she stopped.

"This is crazy," she thought, "Why should a folded bill and an odd sensation bother me?"

"Cause a hungrier has been woken," was the answer she got.

Ignoring it, she changed back to her t-shirt and blue jeans just wanting to home.

Taking her time driving allowed thoughts to run through her mind. Why she was thinking of Rath? Why did the importance of this ring keep growing? Why didn't she hurry to get home?

Seeing a black truck park in front of her trailer caused her to clench her teeth. Parking beside it, she placed her head against the steering wheel. Slowly breathing to clear her mind for the soon to come conflict.

Opening the car door, she got out slinging the gym bag strap over her right shoulder.

"These get this over with," she mumbled walking towards the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

Closing the door, her ears detected, "The bitch has arrived."

Turning around, she stared at the flannel shirt, blue jean wearing blonde.

"Easy, babe," remarked her red headed male companion, "She's the reason we can party," passing a joint to her.

"Excuse me, Harold," said Kate placing the car keys on the kitchen counter.

"Flashing your tits, shaking your ass, and we get stoned," proclaimed Harold.

Puffing on the joint, "Good one, sugar pie."

"Thank you, the slut of my eye."

Squinting her eyes and puckering her lips, Kate had some choose words instead bit her tongue and stormed off towards the bedroom.

Clenching her fists and grimacing in anger, she counted to ten slowly breathing.

"That's it," she thought unzipping the bag, "Tonight's the last night," dumping the contents of the bag on the bed.

She was sorting through the outfits when arms wrapped around her waist. Turning her head, she stared into the brown eyes of Hector.

"Go away," said Kate.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not in the mood for your bullshit."

"You just need to some fun. Come just dance for me, Sarah, and Harold."

"No."

"Why? You did tonight."

"Then pay like the rest of the customers."

"Come on."

Trying to wiggly from Hector's grip, "No, I'm tired. Just got back from work something you don't know anything about."

"Listen…"

Breaking his grip and turning around, "No, you listen," poking his chest with her finger, "I pay the rent, get groceries while you just get fat and kill what ever brain cells you have left," tapping his right temple.

Grabbing her wrist, "You're not going to embarrass me."

"News flash, you're already an embarrassment. Now get your hands off."

"Listen you stuck up, bitch."

Driving her knee into his crotch, "No, you listen," staring down at the fallen Hector, "You and your buddies are gone because I'm going to call the cops to take you away," storming out.

Her heart pounded with each step towards the phone.

Picking up the receiver, "Trying to phone home," came from Harold.

"Like she knows anybody important," giggled Sarah.

Ignoring them, she dialed telling the dispatcher to came and get her unwelcome guests. Returning the receiver to the cradle, she was about to tell to go to hell when she got violently turned around and backhanded by Hector.

Landing on the floor, she heard, "This bitch needs to be taught a lesson in matters," came from Hector.

"Make her squeal!" yelled Sarah.

"Save some for me!" replied Harold.

Getting turned over, back of Kate's hand landed on something hard. Gripping it, she swung at the kneeling Hector's face with a beer bottle. Pushing him away with her feet, she got up and ran out the door.

Trying to open the car door only to realize she had locked it and left the keys behind.

Hearing the scurrying of feet inside the trailer, she ran across the street and headed towards the field. Passing the abandoned motel, she came to a barbwire fence. Lifting up the top wire, she slid between the wires and entered the tall grass field.

Sitting down and drawing her knees to her chest, "Just wait for the cops to arrive," she thought catching her breath.

Hearing the howls of jackals broke her from her thoughts. Truck engine starting up replaced those howls.

The tops of the grass lit up then quickly faded away as the truck slowly came near her location. Peeking, she saw Sarah in the back of Harold's truck holding a searchlight.

"Rabbit hiding hunters," she thought returning to her sitting position.

Lifting the ring from behind her shirt, she grasped it.

"Wish Rath was here," she thought.

When truck engine faded away, she peaked up and saw the coast was clear. Changing plans, she was going to retrieve the car keys and drive to the police station. Slipping between the wires she head towards the trailer.

Passing the corner of motel, a hand grabbed her and slung her against the brick wall.

"So good to see you again, bitch," hissed Hector dragging her further down the alley way.

Truck lights lit up the alley way. Closing of a truck door, two silhouettes walked towards them.

Pressing her back against his chest, "Show them your hedge," grabbing her crotch.

"Go to hell, bastard."

Turning her around, "You're going to do what I say!"

Spitting into his face he slapped her into the arms of Sarah and Harold.

"Time to show you who's boss," unbuttoning and pulling her pants down.

Dragging her towards the ground, Sarah held her arms down as Harold pinned her legs.

Sitting on her stomach, "Time to play doctor," stated Hector, "Harold knife," holding his hand out.

Harold placed the handle of the knife in Hector's hand. Gripping the handle, Hector sliced through Kate's shirt from her waist to her neck. Parting the halves revealed her bra. Three slices removed her bra.

Returning the knife to Harold, Hector grabbed her right breast.

"Soft to the touch," wiping a tear away from her face, "No tears are going to save you "Time to get freaking," ripping off her panties.

"I can join in," stopped the parting of her legs.

Looking over Harold's shoulder, "Walk away this isn't none of your business," growled Hector.

"I'm making this my business."

Standing up, "Then you just made a big mistake."

"Small threat from a small man, a really small man."

Walking towards the silhouette, Hector's fist went forward. It hit air. A fist hit his stomach dropping him to his knees. The silhouette moved behind him and twisted his head. Snapping of Hector's filled those watching with dread. As Hector's body slumped to the ground, Harold stood up holding his knife.

"Hold her," walking towards the silhouette.

Turning around, the fabric of a duster coat ruffled causing Harold to be a little more cautious in his approach. The blade swayed left to right like a cobra waiting to strike. The blade went forward.

A hand grasped the wrist of the knife hand. Before Harold's other hand could go forward, an open palm drove his nose into his brain. Bending at his knees, Harold fell backwards.

Staring at Harold bending backwards, Sarah forgot about Kate.

Rising up, "Hey tough guy afraid to fight a woman," walking towards him, "Yeah, you don't have the stomach to strike a woman," poking his chest.

Slapping her unconscious was his answer.

Thud of Sarah hitting the ground caused Kate to close her eyes. Trying to play dead didn't work cause of her sobbing.

Hearing footsteps walking towards her, "Please go away," she thought.

The footsteps stopped beside her. Biting her lower lip, she waited for Hector's little project to get finished.

"Going to get your death of cold by just laying there with out any clothes," opened her eyes.

She stared at the unseen face. A gloved hand reached out towards her. Taking it, she was pulled up. Pulling up her pants, she watched as her rescuer walked towards the head lights.

"Hey," she said running towards him, "Like to thank you."

"You have."

Stepping in front of him, "Just who…" was cut short when the lights revealed a falmiar face she hadn't seen in three years.

It was Rath Lee and Kate pasted out from information overload.


	4. Chapter 4

A scent tinkled her nose. Increasing her sniffing, her mind recalled frying bacon and coffee. Opening her eyes, she stared at a white ceiling. Sitting up, she studied her surroundings. Even with the lack of light coming from the drape covered window, she could tell that she was in a bedroom even if it wasn't her trailer bedroom.

Looking down, she realized she had no clothes on. Then again, Hector did slice open her shirt. The scent of food made her stomach growl. Grabbing the robe from the back of the chair beside the bed, she stood up and put the robe on which proved to be too long for her.

Moving her gaze from her bare feet to the slippers in front of the chair, "Royal treatment," she thought putting the slippers on.

Opening the door, her head slipped out and looked in both directions of the hallway. Walking out and closing the door, she followed the ever growing scent of food towards stairs which she followed downwards.

At the foot of the stairs, she saw a door in front of her. To her right was the living room. Finally to her left where the sizzling sound of fat could be heard was the kitchen.

Standing in the doorway, Kate watched the back of a red head cooking. Her red hair was tied in a pig tail which ran along her back stopping at her waist. Grease flew as she began filling up two plates. Turning the stove off, picking the two plates up, she turned around and stared at Kate.

"Hello," she greeted placing the plates on top of a counter, "Pull up a stool," sitting down on a stool, "You must be famished."

"Who, what, where?" responded Kate.

"Jess, cooking but about to eat, and Rath's house," answered Jess, "Now sat down," pointing towards the empty stool, "and eat. The eggs and bacon are getting cold. You do like to eat don't you?"

"Yes," sitting down.

Staring at her plate then Jess, Kate noticed over Jess's left eye was a batch of gray hair that stood out from the red hair.

Staring at Kate, Jess picked up her fork, scooped up some of Kate's eggs, and shoved it into her mouth.

Chewing, "See not poisonous," quickly drinking her cup of orange juice dry.

"It's not that."

"Then what?"

"Need to use the bathroom."

Smiling, "Down the hallway to your right. It's marked."

"Thank you," getting up and running out of the kitchen.

Chewing on some bacon, "Rath, you know how to pick them?"


	5. Chapter 5

Relieving her bladder, Kate returned and sat down. Picking up her fork began shoveling fried eggs into her mouth. Amused, Jess watched Kate eat like it had been months since her last meal.

In the middle of her third helping, she stopped eating.

"You put chili spice in these eggs."

"Correct and how you can tolerate it," remarked Jess, "is beyond me."

"How did you know I like spice in my food?"

Pulling a piece from the apron's pocket, Jess unfolded and placed it beside Kate's plate.

"Jess, Kate likes spicy food.

Will return.

Rath," was written on the paper.

"So that's why you didn't ask for my name?"

Returning the paper to apron pocket, "Correct," said Jess, "Let's be more formal," holding out her hand, "Jessica Van Delk, but call me Jess."

Accepting Jess's hand, "Katelin Renee, but Kate will do."

Finishing her eggs, she wiped her lips with her napkin.

Placing it on the table, "Guess its time to compare notes on Rath," remarked Kate.

"More like our connection with Rath," sipping some orange juice, "You first."

"Before arriving in Tulfort, he hit a werewolf with his car. Following it, together they destoried this club I worked which in turn fired me. That's the short version now you."

"Before meeting you, we fought a vampire at this roadside diner on Dead Man's Road. He lost a friend. What was his name?"

"Mario."

"Correct, how did you know?"

"Mario was the one who told him how to remove an exploding sphere from inside his skull."

"That's why he didn'tjoin me and you're the reason he waited so long to call me."

"Seems he's got a few secrects that he kept from us."

"Do you blame him?"

"Do I blame him?" repeated Kate.

"Correct, do you think he wanted two jealous women on his hands?"

"What about now?"

"I already rode him and enjoyed it, but I got off. Now you must ask are you done with him?"

"Until yesterday I thought I knew," Kate commented, "Did he bring me here?"

"Yes, and he'll explain why?" getting up, "That reminds me," leaving the kitchen and entering living room.

Returning with a suitcase, "This is for you," placing it beside Kate.

Laying it on the countertop, "For me?"

Picking up the plates, "He brought it along with you," placing the plates into the sink.

Unzipping it, she stared at the clothes inside.

Zipping it up, "Guess I better get dress," getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

"Nice girl, how did you lose her, Rath?" thought Jess washing the dishes.


	6. Chapter 6

Resting her forehead against the wall under the showerhead, the water flowed down her neck. Breathing, she hoped that a shower would remove the grime from last night instead she felt dreadful. Not about Hector, but Rath. Three years passed since they broke up. Moving her head away from the wall, the water hit her bare chest. Soap covered her body then washed off. Soap bubbles went down the drain, but didn't take her dread with it.

Turning the water off, she pulled the shower curtain back and grabbed a towel. Drying herself off, her mind drifted back to when they were happy before finding out about her aunt.

"Stop worry," she thought, "Sooner you meet him and find out what he wants quicker you can return to your life."

Exactly what kind of life did she have? Living in fear of being hit or getting raped by Hector's friends. Some life.

A black t-shirt and pants covered her white bra and panties. Putting shoes on, she left the bathroom and headed for the kitchen.

Sound was coming from the living room. Then it stopped followed by, "I'm in here. You might want to see this."

Staring at the TV set, Kate could see the news was on except that the image didn't move. Jess pushed the pause button. The news anchor woman started speaking.

"Police are investigating a double murder of two men and an assault on a woman. Police have no suspects, but are looking for Miss Katelin Renee."

An unfaltering photo of her appeared.

Squinting her eyes and puckering her lips, "Is he here?"

"Returned while you were showering."

"Take me to him. Now!"

Pushing the off button on the remote, "Alright," getting up, "Warning you won't change your mind."

Walking out of the living room, she led Kate to the closed basement door.

Turning the doorknob, "Be careful," said Jess, "He's still human even if he doesn't act it," opening the door.

"Thanks," said Kate entering through the basement doorway.

The steps creaked as Kate descended into the basement. Reaching the bottom of the steps, she couldn't see anything except for the back of a duster at a table. His hat was resting on a chair seat. His head would turn from the center then to his right. Walking closer, she saw a map on his right. The table was cluttered with papers, books, and diagrams of machines. On the left of the table was blackboard covered with mathematics formulas.

"Rath."

No acknowledge.

"Rath!" yelling at his back.

"Rath!" echoed through the basement on her third attempt.

Still no reaction.

Standing beside him, her temper gripped hard as his right hand continued writing down notes. Slamming her hands down onto the note paper in front of him, his graze followed her hands up her arms until he stopped on her brown eyes.

"Yes?"

"Rath, we need to talk."

"Why? Jess not satisfying your needs."

"She's doing fine."

"Good, since no man can satisfy you why not a woman."

"That isn't why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?"

"You must explain that yourself."

Crossing his arms, "Let's see. Why are you here in the basement?" tipping back in his chair, "Didn't tell you to come down."

"Exactly!"

"Asking you to be in the basement?"

"NO! Didn't ask to be brought to your house."

"Couldn't ask an unconscious woman."

Grimacing in frustration, "Why do we always talk in circles?" remarked Kate.

"Round mouths?"

"Be serious."

"I'm serious. You're the one acting silly."

"Being silly? You're pissing me off. Fine then explain why after three years, you reappear in my life."

"May need your help."

"May need it?"

"Correct."

"But not certain if you need my help."

"Improving the certainty of needing your help."

"Why?"

"Don't know."

"Certain my help is needed, but don't know why."

"Correct."

"Bullshit."

Look of amusement appeared on his face.

"Not funny."

"What's funny?"

"You're wrecking my life on a whim."

"Life already wrecked plus not a whim."

"Already wrecked?"

"Yeah," standing up.

"Cause of you I'm wanted for murder and assault."

"Then you're stuck."

"Stuck?"

"Correct."

"I didn't ask you to reappear in my life and wreck it."

"You did ask me to leave."

"Don't change the subject."

"Don't change the subject? Let's see during a tantrum you wanted me to leave."

"You killed my aunt."

"Who tried to kill you."

"Doesn't explain your reappearance."

"Need your help."

"Why not Jess?"

"Because she isn't Wiccen."

"Poor excuse since I don't know any magic."

"True, but your aunt believed you did."

"That doesn't give you any reason to complicate my life."

"Complicate?"

"Yes, complicate."

"It was already complicated before I entered your life."

"Really. How?"

"Loan sharks, revolving psycho boyfriends that's just on top of my head."

"After you, cyber trackers and you not dying."

"Not dying?"

Yes, forgot about that spear being run through you."

"Oh that unexplained phenomenon."

"Unexplained?"

"Yes, unexplained."

"For someone with a past."

"What does that have to do with this argument?"

"Jess."

"Jess?"

"Yes, her. You bash me for bad boyfriends. What about her and you?"

"A moment," turning his back to her.

"Don't turn your back to me coward! Admit that you sleep with her."

"I sleep with her, but we ended it knowing it wouldn't work."

"So Mr. All Mighty does have emotion."

No response.

"Can't admit the real reason you brought me here."

Rath's head tilted to the right.

"Can't admit you still need me."

"For help."

"No," walking around him and staring him right into his face, "That you miss me in bed."

Questioning look appeared on Rath's face.

"Yes, you miss me in bed," poking his chest, "Bet it gets cold at night."

"Strange you say that."

"Oh yeah?"

"I had only Jess. How many men did you crawl into bed during those three years?" pushing his face closer into hers.

Anger was sketched onto her face as Rath kept a poker face.

"What do you mean?"

"I only shared a bed with Jess and that was two years ago," inching closer until their nose almost touched, "How many men did you whore with during those three years?"

Kate's right hand struck Rath's left cheek. Her anger soon disappeared as his cold blue eyes stared at her. His heavy breathing reminded her of a raging bull.

Grabbing under her chin, "I should killed you for that."

Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Rath..."

"No, Kate. Don't try to apologize. Guess we're through. I didn't bring you here to reignite our relationship just need your help. When it's over you can return to those poor excuse for men," letting her chin go, "Now go before something happens that both of us might regret."

Turning his back to her, her right hand reached out, but she drew it back.

"I'm sorry, Rath," then run out.

Slightly his head turned to the sound of feet going upstairs.

Appearing from the shadows, "Little hard on her, but maybe she did earn it. "

No response.

"Still care for her. Better word, still love her."

"Can't change the past."

"True, you're really trying to burn bridges."

Rath's head dropped to his chest.

Listen, you kept trying to hide your feelings, but she does mean a lot to you," walking towards the stairs, "Now it looks like damage control awaits for me," following the steps up.

Listening to Jess's footsteps, Rath's mind started to process.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking towards the door of Kate's room, Jess's ears detected muffled crying filtering through the door. Turning the door knob, she opened the door enough to pop her inside. On the bed was Kate's head laying on her arms and she was crying.

"You're getting the sheets wet," said Jess.

"Go away," said the muffled voice of Kate.

Entering the room, "Can't," closing the door, "live here," said Jess sitting beside Kate, "Cry on shoulder instead of the bed."

Instead Kate placed her head on Jess's lap staring at Jess's feet.

"Why do I hurt the people close to me?"

"It's all you know."

"Thanks for cheering me up."

"That's the nature of truth," stroking Kate's black hair, "Why less do people accept lies?"

"He hates me."

"Of course, you broke his heart."

"There you go trying to cheer me up."

"That's my job," wrapping Kate's hair around her fingers.

"Jess?"

"Yes, Kate."

"Stop playing with my hair."

"Fine. Never seen hair this black before."

"It's dyed."

"You've dyed this."

"Once it was red."

Smiling, Jess shook her head.

"Jess?"

"Yes?"

"How did you become a vampire slayer?"

"It's runs in my blood."

Kate turned her head to stare at the laughing Jess.

One of my ancestors was attacked by a vampire. Her transformation wasn't completed so her blood became poison to vampires. This trait was passed down through her descendants ending up with me."

"Why am I here? I'm not special."

"To Rath, you are. Don't ask for an explanation for the way his mind works."

"You believe in him, don't you?"

"Have to. You experienced pain and disappointment as I knew death. Rath gives me a sense of life. What do you remember?"

"Good times. A few rough stops, but mostly good times."

"See, it's a matter of noticing."

"I don't see it."

"In time you will until then you must get ready."

"For what?"

"What ever he got planned?" getting up, "Ready for this," holding her hand out.

Taking it, "Ready."


	8. Chapter 8

On her hands and knees, Kate stared at the ground. Her hands were shaking not from fear, but the physical toil her body went through the past months. Looking up, she stared at her task master, Jess. Kate thought her dancer trained body could stay in step with Jess, boy, was she wrong.

"Get up!" ordered Jess.

Her shaking hands gripped the bo staff that laid in front of her. End of Jess's bo staff smacked against the back of her left hand.

"OW!" yelled Kate trying to shake the pain out of her hand.

"Too slow," stated Jess, "Grab your weapon faster."

Trying to grab with her right hand brought the same results as Jess smacked Kate's right hand.

"I'm your enemy," remarked Jess, "You must try to out think me."

Pain throbbed through Kate's hands.

"Out think you?" thought Kate, "Fine, out think you I will."

Placing her hands on the ground, Kate swung her right counter clock wise towards Jess's legs. Sweeping Jess off her feet, Kate grabbed her bo staff.

Jess recovered quickly blocking Kate's strike. Leg scissoring Kate onto her stomach, Jess whacked the back of Kate's head. Kate rubbed the back of her head giving Jess time to kick Kate's staff away.

Pinning Kate neck against her staff with her knee, "Do you give?" asked Jess.

Kate tapped the ground signaling she did give up.

"You give up too easily," said Jess pulling Kate to her feet.

"You're a better fighter," coughed Kate.

"Losing your temper," stated Jess, "just allows me to use your lack of focus against you."

"Cause you've been training for years," said Kate, "I'm not even close to your level."

"Well Rath's at a different level then me and that doesn't stop me."

"Tell me about it," Kate said sitting down.

Joining her, "Don't worry, it's just a matter of finding your strong and weak points."

"Guess you're right?" shifting her mouth, "Do you play cards?"

"Well not to brag, but I won a few pots now and again."

"What to Texas hold them?"

"Too tame for me."

"Not if loser loses a piece of their clothing."

"Strip poker? I must've hit the back of your head too hard."

"I understand if you think I'm too easy of a mark."

"Hey! I didn't say we could play a few hands just didn't want you get too depressed when you lost your shirt."

"Game on?"

"Of course," getting up to retrieve her deck of cards.

Grunting, Jess studied her hand. Her seat was cold against her bare ass. She would be wearing pants, but Kate won those along with her panties, bra, shoes, socks, and jacket. True, Kate lost her shoes and socks, but over a few hands of aggressive betting she regained them along with Jess's clothes leaving Jess with the shirt on her back.

"How many cards?" asked Kate.

"Two," removing two from her hand.

Kate gave Jess two while she got three.

"Show your hand, Jess."

Jess showed her hand. Kate shoulders dropped.

"Yes," she thought this time she got it.

Her join went to disbelief when Kate showed her hand.

"No!" cried Jess hitting her head repeatedly against the table.

Kate beat her again.

"Give up your shirt," said Kate.

Lifting her head up, "Come on," remarked Jess, "You got the rest of my clothes."

"Expect your shirt," said Kate, "I'm enemy and there's no mercy from me."

"Fine," taking her shirt, "Hope this chocks you," throwing her shirt to Kate.

Catching it, "It does," adding it to the pile of Jess's clothes beside her.

"Another hand," said Jess slapping the table.

"You got nothing left."

"I'll redress and show you some mad skills with those cards."

"I've got the answer," said Rath busting into the room.

Stopping, his eyes shifted from the naked Jess to the barefooted Kate with a pile of clothes beside her.

"Playing strip poker?" he asked.

"Yes and this little witch been kicking my ass," answered Jess.

"Of course," he said walking towards Kate.

Pushing her head up with his index finger, Rath kissed Kate's forehead.

"And what was that for?" asked Jess.

"Rewarding her for shifting the playing field to her advantage."

"Huh?"

"Jess, Kate was a card shark before she became an exotic dancer. Name the game and she could play it. In fact, I lost a few hands to her"

"Before he caught on," added Kate.

"Now get dress and heal up your ego cause we're going to the basement," Rath said leaving.

Grabbing her clothes, Jess stared at the puppy eyed Kate as she got dress.

"Mad?" asked Kate.

"Mad? Why? Just because I got suckered."

"Now Jess remember flexible like a tree."

"I'll show you a tree," said Jess chasing after the fleeing Kate.


	9. Chapter 9

Rubbing the back of her head, Kate watched Rath with his back to her positioning a board. Sitting beside her in a metal folding chair just was the reason her head hurt, Jess.

Facing his crowd of two, "Explain the theory of relativity?" asked Rath.

"Relativity?" repeated Kate.

"Sorry, all my relations are died," answered Jess.

"Mine are assholes," remarked Kate.

"No," said Rath, "Einstein."

"Oh, Einstein," replied Kate, "The German with the crazy hair."

"Wrong, he's Austrian," corrected Jess.

"He's from Australia?" remarked Kate.

"No, that's Australian," mentioned Jess, "Austrian means from Austria."

"Is that why he had that crazy hair?" asked Kate.

Covering his eyes with his left hand, Rath started to shake his head left to right.

"He's getting mad," stated Jess.

"Yep, if we don't behave, he might kill us," added Kate.

"That what he gets for asking high school drop outs," said Jess.

"I graduated, but didn't go any further," commented Kate.

"It's a matter of perception," remarked Rath bring the women's attention on him, "It explains that time moves at different speeds for different people."

"Still don't get it," said Jess.

"When you're bored…"

"Like right now," interrupted Kate.

"When you're bored, time seems to slow down," finished Jess.

"Correct," said Rath.

"Whoa, the red head got it right."

"What does that have to do with us?" asked Kate.

Rath flipped the board to the other side revealing a map of Amerika. The East coast was shaded in gray.

"Remember when the mist appeared" Rath asked the two females with their arms crossed.

"July 19, 1990," answered Kate.

"Correct," agreed Rath.

"How did you know that?" asked Jess.

"Cause I started dancing a week after it appeared," answered Kate.

"Why?" continued Jess.

"The card pools were drying up," turning her attention back to Rath, "So what does this have to do with us?"

"Simple we're going to remove the mist," remarked Rath.

"How?"

"Electromagnetic explosion."

"And you know this how?"

Picking up a folder full of paper, Rath dropped it in Kate's lap. Her thighs slightly hurt from the sudden weight.

"Jerk," she thought flipping through the pages.

Trying to understand the scientific theory and mathematical formulas in Rath's handwriting was like Galileo explaining why the earth revolves around the sun to the pope.

Closing the folder, "You may as well ask me to speak Greek," remarked Kate.

"Simlpe the government opened a portal between two dimensions, ours and an unknown one."

Kate motioned her right hand for a further explanation.

"They were building a generator to make an endless supply of energy…"

"Guess it blew up," said Jess.

"Correct."

"Dumb question," said Kate raising her hand, "Where is the generator?"

"Under New York City."

"How do you know that?"

"Pete found it for me."

"How's he doing?"

"Fine, still undermining the dictatorial government."

"Who's Pete?" asked Jess.

"The hacker who removed the exploring sphere from Rath's skull."

"Ok," said Jess returning her attention to Rath, "How are we going to execute this crazy plan."

"Already told you, a thermo electromagnetic bomb."

"No you said electromagnetic explosion," then her jaw dropped, "Oh shit!"

"Explain to the uneducated here," replied Kate.

"It uses heat to cause an explosion," explained Jess, "aftereffect is an electromagnetic wave."

"Can it kill?" asked Kate.

"Blast, yes. Wave, no."

"You're crazy," Kate said to the arm crossed Rath.

Smiling, "We're leaving in the morning," staring at Kate.

"We? I didn't sign up for this, you drafted me," turning to Jess, "You're actually going with him?"

"Yes."

Keeping her attention on Rath, she forced air in and out of her nose.

Staring at her feet through her half closed eyelids, "Go back to my old life and get arrested," thought Kate, "or go on an adventure that may get me killed."

Looking up at Rath, she let out a breath.

"I'll go."


	10. Chapter 10

Jingling bells announced Jess and Kate entering the gas station.

Noticing a bottle coked glasses clerk propping his head up with both hands, "Excuse me?" asked Kate waving her hand in front of clerk's eyes

"Flash him some tit," said Jess staring at his opened up magazine, "He'll properly give you a twenty."

"I'm not doing that."

"Then charge him as much as those losers slipped into your throng."

"I don't wear a throng."

"Fine, give him a blow job."

"No."

"Ok, Miss Prude. Give him a hand job."

"I'm not going to fuck him."

"How else are you going to find out if he's dead?"

"I'm not a nerco…nerco."

"Necrophilia."

"Yes, that. I just need to use the bathroom and you want me to fuck a corpse."

Hearing a car horn, "Great, he's getting impatient," said Jess.

Sliding across the counter top, she found the key to the bathroom

Tossing the key ring to Kate, "Here relieve your bladder," she said staring at the dials, "and I'll get the pumps on."

Pain increased with each step Kate took towards the bathroom. Stopping, she stared at the key ring which didn't one, two or five. It had at least twenty keys on the one ring. If her midsection didn't hurt, she would've counted them.

"Fuck," she mumbled.

Time and pain wouldn't let her check every key.

"Focus," she sighed.

Staring at the dead bolt lock, she could make out the company name. Looking at the multiply keys, she discovered five matched lock company name.

Inserting the key into the lock, it didn't work. Next one. Same thing. The fourth one did work.

"Thank you," she sighed looking up.

Turning the doorknob, it slowly swung opened. She stared at the darkness inside the bathroom.

Her right hand searched the wall on her left. Flat surface was all her touch found. That was a good thing, but didn't relieve the pain from her bladder. Checking the side, the switch was found. Flipping it up produced no light. Flipping it down, nothing.

"I'm not going to pee in the dark," she thought. Maybe being someone's prision bride wasn't a bad idea.

Turning, her ears caught, "How about now?"

Kate saw Jess stood with the door ajar.

Noticing Kate, "Can't get the pump to work. How's your pump?"

"No, light."

Smiling, "Need a nightlight?"

"The mechanical genius can't get the pumps to work."

Closing the door, Jess stood in front of Kate.

"F…," from Jess caused Kate to notice an arm resting on Jess's left shoulder. Noticing Jess's eyes, Kate saw an arm resting her right shoulder. Their eyes meant then turned to see the bottle eyed clerk standing between them resting his arms on their shoulders.

"I'm Jeffrey, your gasoline attendant. Didn't replace that light bulb since any folks don't come around here since that fog. Been reading the same magazine since then. You'll have to put your eyes into the viewer if you want the pumps to work. If I had a photo booth, you could do something nasty in it like two girls from that "Crazy" video. I like plump girls," staring at Jess.

Filling the tanks, Rath sat in the driver seat propping his elbow against the car door looking at his watch. Opening of the passenger door caused him to watch Kate slid into the backseat then followed by Jess planting herself onto the front seat.

"Why did it take…"

"Just drive," Jess said keeping her eyes on the windshield.

"Why…"

"Rath," said Kate, "Just drive."

And he did wondering why women took a long time to get things done.


End file.
